


Don't Bet On It

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Bob bet Frank that he can't wear a skirt to school for a whole week. Frank aims to prove them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bet On It

“Fucking Jones,” Gerard grumbled, cracking the tab on his grape soda. “That essay was perfect and he goes and gives me a fucking B plus?” he complained. “Bullshit.” 

Ray and Bob walked over to the table he was sat at with his brother and James, Frank nowhere to be seen. 

_Must be sick again,_ he thought.

They sat their trays down as Gerard took a large gulp from the can, leaving a seat open between them and revealing an extra person. It was Frank and Gerard had to double take, choking on his soda.

He was in a skirt! The girl’s uniform skirt, none the less. Grey and pleated, the hem resting three inches above Frank’s knees.

Gerard coughed, soda spraying the table in front of him and the others laughing. A few other students looked around, giving him judgmental stares before going back to their lunch. “Frank?!” he shrieked, voice breaking in the middle. “What the fuck?”

“What? A guy can’t want to feel a little feminine every now and then?” Frank smirked, sitting across from Gerard, tray clattering to the table.

Gerard stared at him, eyes wide as he leaned forward over his food. “I just. What is going on?” he asked, looking between his friends. All but Mikey was laughing at him. His brother was just as confused as him, even if he didn’t show it.

“Ray, Bob and me made a bet on Saturday,” Frank explained. “And I gotta say, wearing a skirt is really, I don’t know. Freeing?”

Gerard twitched, sitting back and looking at the table. “How long?” he asked, hearing Bob reply.

“One full week. Until school ends on Friday.”

He nodded and grabbed his sandwich, opening the plastic bag. _It’s going to be a long week._

~

Gerard didn’t know Frank wearing a skirt to school would be so distracting but it felt like every time he turned a corner, there was Frank. Socks scrunched up around his ankles and legs on display. Gerard even saw he shaved his legs. Not a hair left on them. They were paler than he remembered but he figured it was the hair that made them look darker.

He had to stop and turn around more times than he’d actually admit to. 

The bell had rung, signalling the end of school and Gerard followed the masses out of the classroom and to his locker. Usually he loved having his locker so close to Frank’s, since he considered him his closest friend (after Mikey, of course), but today he dreaded it.

Frank was already at his locker when he arrived, turning the combination on the lock and making a face when he got it wrong. 

He quickly unlocked his locker, nodding to Frank when he grinned and shoving his books inside. He glanced over when Frank turned away, talking to James on his other side, and Gerard couldn’t help himself. “How did you even get away with this?” he blurted out. He stopped, watching his friend look over his shoulder with a wide grin.

“I sucked off the principal,” he said. 

Gerard flushed, mouth agape as Frank opened his eyes wide, laughing that dumb pot laugh of his. God, Gerard hated that laugh. Hated how cute it sounded and how it fit Frank so well.

“Nah, dude. I got called into the office this morning and told him it wasn’t against the rules,” he said, leaning against the closed locker. “You should have seen his face though. Red like a fucking tomato. Oh man, he was pissed. Told me ‘you’d better not cause a distraction or you’ll be suspended’. Like I’d cause a distraction on purpose. The audacity,” he feigned a hurt look, snickering after a moment.

“Do you even know what ‘audacity’ means?” Ray asked, walking over and pulling Frank off the lockers for a freshman trying to get access.

Frank opened his mouth, thinking for a second. “Doesn’t it mean ‘nerve’? Like ‘can you believe the nerve of that guy, staring at my tight ass?’”

Gerard laughed while Ray shook his head. He closed his locker and shouldered his backpack. “Yes, that’s what it means.”

“C’mon, I wanna get off school grounds, like, yesterday,” James stated, walking off down the hall. The others quickly follow, exiting through the front door and down the path. 

The second Gerard passed the school gates, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, placing one between his lips before offering the pack to Frank and James. They still couldn’t buy smokes yet and Gerard never minded being a bad influence, as long as their moms never found out he was the one supplying the cigarettes.

“Thanks, dude,” James smiled. Gerard lit his cigarette, handing the lighter to Frank, who lit his own and passed the lighter on. James handed it back after lighting his cigarette and Gerard pocketed it, walking down the sidewalk. 

Mikey was half a block ahead of them, chatting away with Ray and Bob.

Gerard could feel his mind wander as they walked, Frank and James talking about one of their teachers. He could make out snatches of their conversation but he kept remembering the skirt. He caught himself slowing his pace, letting Frank and James lead as he watched Frank’s calves. He never knew Frank had such nice legs and he suddenly felt self-conscious of his own legs.

He looked away, tossing his cigarette to the ground and smushing it under his school shoe. He didn’t know how he was going to survive with Frank wearing the damned thing. He already had a hard enough time keeping his dumb crush a secret, but this. This was going to make it roughly a billion times harder.

“Where did you even get the skirt from?” he asked and Frank turned around, walking backwards. 

“James’ sister lent it to me. She said she wanted me to go through with the bet more than anyone. I think she’s trying to embarrass me,” Frank replied, side eyeing James.

“Of course she is, why else would she let you wear it,” he said, slapping Frank on the chest. “Don’t forget, she said if you tear it, you have to repair it or buy a new one.”

Frank saluted him with a serious face, lips pressed together and forehead creased. Gerard smiled.

~

Gerard yawned as he entered the school with his brother. He made his way down the first hall, turning left and walking to his locker.

He stopped in his tracks.

Frank was wearing the fucking skirt again, talking to Ray. He didn’t know how he had forgotten about the skirt but he had. He could feel blood rushing to his face, and other areas he’d rather not think about while he was in the middle of the hall.

Crushing the images running through his mind, Gerard walked over to his locker and opened it, grabbing out his math book.

“Sup, dude?” Frank greeted him.

“Not much,” Gerard replied, closing the metal door. “Are you really going to wear that for the whole week?”

Frank raised his eyebrows and Ray laughed. “Yeah, it’s part of the bet.”

“What exactly was the bet?” Mikey asked, crossing his arms.

“Um,” Frank started, looking up at the ceiling. “Let’s see. I have to wear the skirt for a full week of school. If I do, then Ray and Bob will do my homework until the end of the year. If I lose or I’m forced to change back to my pants, I have to give Gerard a blowjob in front of the whole school.”

Gerard’s bag hit the floor and Frank laughed.

“Oh my God! I’m just fucking with ya! I have to do their homework ‘til the end of the year,” he said through the giggling.

“Fuck you,” Gerard mumbled. He crouched down and grabbed his bag, straightening up and turning away.

“Aww c’mon, babe. Don’t be like that,” Frank called, giggling again as Gerard flipped him the bird.

_Asshole,_ Gerard thought bitterly. He hurried to his first class, face red and ears burning. People scowled as he pushed past them and into the room.

The whole day dragged on for Gerard. He tried to avoid his locker but he still saw Frank everywhere he turned. To make matters worse, he kept picturing Frank on his knees in front of him, still in that fucking skirt as he sucked Gerard off.

He had gotten way too many hard-ons from the mere thought of it and he had to resort to drastic measures. Jacking off in the bathroom after the lunch bell rang. Keeping quiet was easy for him, but it still took much too long for his liking.

_Fuck me, I have a crossdressing kink,_ he thought, frowning as he cleaned jizz from his hand. _Or is it just a Frank kink?_ He flushed the tissues and left the stall, washing his hands in the sink. He left the bathroom and made his way to the lunch room. If anyone asked, he’d just say he went for a smoke. They should buy that.

~

The days dragged on and it felt like three months had passed by the time Friday rolled around. Gerard was frustrated in more ways than one about Frank and his skirt.

For one, Gerard couldn’t stop thinking about his legs and he even caught himself wondering what kind of underwear Frank was wearing.

And for two, he had seen Frank flirting with other classmates. Not that that was unusual, he always flirted or batted his eyelashes at people but this was different. 

He had seen Frank leaning over tables in the lunch room, blatantly shaking his ass. He had been making vulgar motions with his hands a lot more frequently. And, at that moment Gerard had walked around the corner only to see Frank hiking the skirt up, showing off his thighs to a few other male classmates who wolf whistled him.

It was the final straw for Gerard. He stormed over and grabbed Frank’s wrists, hearing the guys Frank had been teasing hooting at them and Frank giggling. He glanced back and saw Frank miming a blowjob to the guys, getting a few catcalls of ‘Go get ‘em, tiger’ in return.

“I’ll rock his world,” Frank laughed, allowing Gerard to drag him into the bathroom. He went silent when Gerard pulled him into a stall and locked the door behind them. “Everything okay?” he asked.

Gerard was silent as he crowded up against the smaller’s body. 

“Gerard? Y’know we were only messing around right?” Frank asked quietly. “Wha-oh. _Oh!_ ”

Gerard pressed his face into Frank’s neck, blushing heavily. His hard-on dug into Frank’s hip and he bit his lip.

Frank smirked, sliding his hand down Gerard’s thighs and back up again, cupping him through his slacks. “Looks like someone has a fetish.”

“Shut up,” Gerard groaned, rutting up against Frank’s thigh. He grabbed Frank’s hips over the skirt, dragging them forward and eliciting a loud and obscene moan from him. Gerard nearly whimpered when he heard it. He pulled back quickly, turning Frank to face the door and sliding the skirt up over his ass. “Too bad you’re not wearing panties, too,” Gerard purred in his ear. He had had enough of Frank being the confident one and he was enjoying watching him like this, eyes closed and mouth slack. “That would have been really fucking hot.”

“Maybe next time,” he smiled, wiggling his ass a little.

Gerard slipped his hand down Frank’s boxer briefs, pushing them down his thighs and exposing his ass. Getting his own pants open was a bit more of a challenge. He kept one hand holding the skirt up as he unzipped them. Frank grabbed the skirt from him and Gerard got his pants open, shoving them and his boxers down to his thighs.

Frank had arched his back, pushing his ass closer as Gerard coated his fingers in spit. “Ready,” he said, watching Gerard over his shoulder.

It was no secret that Frank wasn’t a virgin; he had had a boyfriend for over a year only to have it fizzle out four months ago. Even Gerard had gotten lucky a few times throughout his high school years but they had never done anything with each other.

Gerard nodded and slipped his fingers over Frank’s hole, pressing two in slowly and feeling him tense for a few seconds. He waited until Frank relaxed then worked his fingers in deeper, stretching him quickly.

“Okay, okay,” Frank said. He sounded breathless and Gerard was even more turned on.

He went to spit on his hand when Frank told him to wait. He watched him dig around in his blazer, holding two little packets out over his shoulder. Gerard grabbed them. “You-why do you have lube and a condom on you?” he asked, looking down at the condom and sachet of lube.

“Never hurts to be ready,” Frank smirked.

Gerard shook his head and bit the corner of the condom packet. He tore it open and slipped it on his dick, holding it in place as he opened the lube. He slicked his dick up and worked Frank open again before pressing inside. 

The late bell rang, drowning out Frank’s groans. He pressed his right hand to the stall door, nearly clawing at it until Gerard laced their fingers together. His left hand held the skirt up and Gerard pushed all the way in. 

His mouth was on the back of Frank’s neck, teeth nipping at his skin. He grabbed Frank’s hip and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in and hearing Frank moan softly. Gerard wanted to hear Frank scream but being in the school’s bathroom meant that was to remain a fantasy.

Frank squeezed his hand and Gerard worked up a fast rhythm, breath wet and hot on the back of Frank’s neck. He kept his mouth pressed to the skin, stifling his own moans. Frank rocked back into him, taking him deeper and faster each time.

Gerard slid his hand from Frank’s hip around to his front, underneath the skirt. He grabbed Frank’s cock, squeezing just slightly and hearing a cut off moan before stroking him. It was hard to keep in time with his thrusts but Frank didn’t sound like he minded. 

His moans bounced off the stall walls and echoed through the bathroom and he knew they had to be quieter but he didn’t care. Frank glanced down, watching the skirt move over Gerard’s hand. He bit his lip every time Gerard’s thumb slid over the slit, loving the way his soft fingers felt, his strong grip. Frank was closer to the edge than he thought. His body shivered and he leaned his head back, feeling Gerard’s mouth slide around the side of his neck. He clenched his eyes shut as he groaned, back arching away from Gerard as he came. “Fuck,” he panted, body shaking as Gerard pushed him forward again, fucking him faster.

He could feel Gerard’s legs shaking, hear the clanking of his belt on the tile floor, the sound of his breath coming out heavier and faster.

Gerard groaned when he came, hips stuttering slightly. He thrusted into Frank a few more times, pressing his head to the back of Frank’s neck.

When he pulled out, Frank hissed. “Um,” Gerard started, moving back to sit on the toilet. He didn’t know what to say now that he was fucked out.

“If I had known you were that into crossdressing, I would have done it long ago,” Frank smiled. “Oh, ew. There’s jizz on my skirt,” he laughed, holding the skirt up to show the smear on the underside. “I hope it doesn’t show through.”

Gerard hummed and removed the condom, dropping it in the toilet between his legs. They both cleaned up, Frank trying to wipe as much cum off the skirt as possible but mostly managing to rub it in even more.

Fixing their clothes and exiting the stall, both boys washed their hands and Frank nudged Gerard’s elbow. “So, can I come over after school? Maybe, we can do other things you’d be interested in?” he asked, looking over at him.

Gerard flushed. He was expecting Frank to tease him and assume this was a one-time thing that Gerard just had to get out. “Y-yeah, I guess,” he replied, hating how he stuttered. He shouldn’t feel like this in front of Frank. He’s known the guy since elementary.

“Cool,” Frank smiled. “C’mon, or our detentions will be worse.” He left the bathroom and entered the empty hall, Gerard trailing after him.

When Gerard got to his classroom, he was handed a pink slip of paper. Detention next Monday.

With a sigh, he took the slip and walked to his desk, cheeks still pink. At least lunch was soon.

~

“What’s with the walk?” James asked, watching Frank sit at the table. “Wait, you got laid, didn’t you? Oh man, and in school, too. Dirty fuck.”

Frank grinned and shrugged his shoulders, eyes darting over to Gerard for the briefest of seconds.

It wasn’t brief enough. Mikey caught it and gasped. “Oh, God! Ew!” he gagged, sliding away from Gerard. “Really, Frank? In school?”

“Dude! You finally got him!” Ray chuckled, smacking Gerard on the back while Bob did the same to Frank, who only grinned even wider.

Gerard groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Do you have to tell the whole fucking school?” he hissed.

Frank got up from his spot and walked around the table, plopping himself in Gerard’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Aww, c’mon, babe. Let’s tell the whole world about our little love affair,” he laughed.

“No,” Gerard grumbled. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist none the less, hearing the others joke about them being the kind of couple who would take PDA to new levels. Gerard wanted to die but, at the same time, he was a little proud of himself for even being so bold with Frank. Just a little. Like a miniscule amount. Microscopic. 

Frank twisted around on his lap, facing the table and Gerard pressed his face into his back. He could feel his heart beating and he smiled.

“Look, just make sure I’m not home when you two fuck, okay?” Mikey demanded. “That is not something I want to hear, like, ever.”

“Just for you, Mikey. Just for you,” Frank grinned.


End file.
